omniversal_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Speed System
Speed This is based on the VSBattles wiki speed system. Speed is simply how fast a character can move in an amount of time. There are five types of speed: Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Reaction Speed, Travel Speed, and Flight Speed. The term "Speed" normally refers to Combat Speed. Attack Speed The speed at which an attack moves. It can be faster than the user's speed Combat Speed The speed at which a character can fight, the normal speed we rank characters with. Reaction Speed Reaction speed is the speed at which a character can react to an attack / action. This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction, whereas several movements at the same speed switch it to combat speed. Reaction speed is reacting to an attack that you don't know is going to happen, or at a very close range. The reaction speed of a character also tends to be higher than its movement speed. Travel Speed The speed at which a character or object can move by running, or through similar means that do not involve flight or teleportation. Flight Speed The speed at which a character or object flies a certain distance, like going from the earth to the sun for example. High flight speed logically requires similar reaction speed in order to manoeuvre when approaching different objects. The Levels Of Speed Below Average Human (0-5 m/s) Normal Human (5-7.7 m/s) Athletic Human (7.7-9.8 m/s) Peak Human (9.8-12.43 m/s) Super-Human (12.43-34.3 m/s) Subsonic (Faster Than The Eye) '''(Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m/s or 76.7-383.6 mph) '''Subsonic+ (Mach 0.5-0.9) Transonic (Speed Of Sound) '''(Mach 0.9-1.1) (308.7-377.3 m/s) '''Supersonic (Mach 1.1-2.5) Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5-5) Hypersonic (Mach 5-10) Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25) High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50) High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100) Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100-1000) Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000-8810.2) Sub-Relativistic (1%-5% Speed of Light) Sub-Relativistic+ (5%-10% Speed of Light) Relativistic (10%-50% Speed of Light) Relativistic+ (50%-100% Speed of Light) Speed of Light FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light) FTL+ (x10-100 Speed of Light) Massively FTL (x100-1000 Speed of Light) Massively FTL+ (x1000+ Speed of Light) Infinite Speed (Able to move indefinitely while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly. Teleportation does not count.) Immeasurable (Higher-dimensional entities beyond linear time and 3-D distance, and its' concepts of speed. However, take note that higher order dimensional nature does not automatically guarantee this. The speed statistic should be listed as "Immeasurable" only if a character is completely transcendental to the distance, time, and causality of a normal universal continuum.) Irrelevant (Characters beyond the concepts of dimensions themselves, including time. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) Variable Tier 'Nigh Omnipresent '(The ability to almost be everywhere in existence at once. Lesser variation of Omnipresence. Characters may be bound to a certain domain such as time or space. Higher-dimensional nigh omnipresence of a certain plane of existence is superior to the immeasurable speed gained from existing on the same level. Similarly, immeasurable speed associated with a higher plane is superior to the nigh omnipresence of a lower-dimensional entity.) 'Omnipresent '(The ability to exist everywhere and nowhere, including nothingness, time & space. Higher-dimensional omnipresence of a certain plane of existence is superior to the immeasurable speed gained from existing on the same level. Similarly, immeasurable speed associated with a higher plane is superior to the omnipresence of a lower-dimensional entity.)